User talk:Entropy/Archive 32
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From March 13 to April 18. first in b4 everfrost (T/ ) 12:46, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :2nd! (btw, this is Nazgir from a school pc)-- 12:58, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Remind me to start a wtf chain next archive. (T/ ) 13:02, 12 March 2009 (UTC) YOUR ALL VAGINAS :You spelled "you're" wrong. --Macros 13:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I think the word you were looking for is "cunts", but thank you for telling me something I already know anyway. (T/ ) 02:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Weird Al? --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:13, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Of course. (T/ ) 13:17, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's enough spam for one day. I should just become one of those people who doesn't care about proper archiving, but I'm too O/C for that... :\ (T/ ) 13:46, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Need three people To help me pull off a funny stunt in AB. Must have access to PvP characters they are willing to rename. Leave a message below if you're interested. (T/ ) 14:11, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :Always. Unless I'm in school, asleep, etc. ofcourse. So not exactly always. So, kay. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:22, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I'd like to, but I've got a lot to do for tomorrow. Maybe this evening. If I'm on, just contact me on one of my chars from my userpage.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:37, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :::If I don't have to be good... ;-) --◄mendel► 16:56, 12 March 2009 (UTC) ::::lolz, I'll certainly understand i- when you don't pick me, but if it's important to you and you only get 2 others: I Use S T D Curses -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:02, 12 March 2009 (UTC) After playing around with the name filter/reserved names, this may not work out. :\ (T/ ) 02:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Random Stuff Patient is reduced to 1 sec duration with any Wilderness Survival spec. It's nice, but nothing uber insanely godly. Don't know about Prod's Insignia, but I bet it will work. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:22, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :There's still some left for you :) And you tagged along for a lot of tests. Sorry for having too much spare time to conduct such random exp0rimintz ^^ --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:39, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for reminding me to put "Kill base defender" on my list of things to do. I'd be testing these things if I was not busy grinding through factions... I mean, sometimes I go out on a whim to test something because I find it immediately fascinating and I have to know right then, but these are bit less important to me. (T/ ) 12:03, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::So that's what you have planned up there, or what? --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:11, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Nah, killing base defender involves a coordinated (read: at least has guild/ac chat) team with a very specific strategy, and that's just the tip... you kinda also need the other two teams to help, and the opposition to leave you alone. So it's not that simple. No, I have something far less grand but possibly much more lolworthy planned. (T/ ) 12:20, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Messy resetting of indent* >_> Also...I want to be humoured a bit. 1. Psychic Distraction: As long as you don't run out of energy, it should work. I'll test it when I get home. Is the constant +15al worth it though? 2. Holy damage pine soul: Will test with Tormentor's insignia when I get home. 3. Leviathan mouth: Will test with Ward Against Elements. YAY project time for me. I will update as I go along. If this has already been done, TOO BAD! I want to do it. *whines* --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 18:38, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :PD is pretty much a PvP-oriented skill; and when you use it, it's for taking out key skills, much like dshot. It's not usually just spammed on recharge, since that drains all your energy and disables all your skills... may as well use Blackout if you are going to do that. But the point of the idea is that if you can get the 15AL, that's great, because Mesmer don't have any other good insignia to use. There's Survivor and Radiant, which don't particularly benefit them; Artificier's is for gimmicky signet builds; Virtuoso's is counterintuitive because of Fast Casting. Usually I just take Stalwart for lack of anything better. But Prodigy's for 15AL against everything, for 8 seconds anytime you use PD, would be cool. And of course any time you used other skills, that gives a bit of armor. (By extention, Prodigy's could be useful with Blackout builds.) :For Pine Souls, if you're going to test with Tormentor's then you'll need to take a whole bunch of hits with and without, then average them. I'd prefer to do it with minions, since the double damage should be easily apparent. :On Leviathan Mouth, I would test them the same way I found out about Pine Souls - use Greater Conflagration and Essence Bond and Storm Chaser, see if you gain energy. But anyway, thanks for volunteering... ^^ (T/ ) 23:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::Pinesouls: Check the crits, ignore the rest. ::Also, Survivor insigs are always awesome :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:36, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :::How would you be able to tell which are crits, unless you're really paying attention/use texmod? :::Prodigy is the Mesmer's Prodigy insignia, which gives +AL based on the number of recharging skills. :::There's nothing wrong with Survivor's, but I wouldn't give up Sentinel's for it, for example. (T/ ) 02:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Pay attention to the numbers and its easy to tell which are crits. They're always ~40% bigger than the next highest number and always the same. Also, get hit in the back while moving and its an autocrit. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:23, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Ranged weapons don't have the autocrit property, unfortunately (T/ ) 05:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Look from the top (but not far away!). Crits have a bigger asplosion effect. The most effective way is to make a small video until you've seen a crit occur, and do this for both armors. Making a screenie of a crit was, for me at least, quite agitating because I was too late bashing the sc button :< The animation is really short. Better take some heal skills with you, tho (preferrably without animations, as they can obstruct the crit animation). --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I know that crits give a bigger asplosion, and usually also have a distinctive sound, but if you're trying to watch for that and record damage numbers at the same time it gets a bit complicated imho. A video would work, but that's a lot of work for something much easier to test on minions... :p (T/ ) 11:24, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Making a vid is easy for me, since I already have video software (one downside; freeware Fraps is crap). I don't have armor with Torms, though. How easy something is is subjective :p --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That's why I've never made videos before; don't have the money to get real game-recording stuff, and Fraps is puuh. I'd really like to get certain videos, though, so I could extract certain very particular frames from them - for example the first version of Image:Elena Gracewood.jpg was an incredible screen I got purely by luck and persistence. It takes over a thousand screenies to get something like that, unless I'm really lucky. Video would theoretically make it much better, since it's like mashing the screenshot button 12 times a second or whatever... (T/ ) 12:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::By the way, what's wrong with Tormented? :( (T/ ) 12:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::12 screenshots a second = laggy video. You'll want at least 30 fps for a fluent vid (some say 40, 60, meh. I personally see a minimal-at-best difference between 35 and 50, and anything above 50 is useless ). --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Resetting indent. So far, No energy gain from Leviathan Mouth. Testing rest a bit later. night night! --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 06:21, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :Thanks :) (T/ ) 07:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Alright, tested Tormentor's Insignia for the Pinesoul. WIthout it, I took an average 19.375 dmg per hit. When I modded the armour with the insignias, the average damage I took was 16.695 per hit. This suggests that I received the armour bonus of 10, instead of the increased damage. Pinesouls do not deal holy damage. --╬KaceysChevalier╬ 15:04, 29 March 2009 (UTC) The goggles, ... ...They do nothing! The pink is burning away my eyes!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:47, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, that's your own fault for using the pink goggles and not the green ones! --◄mendel► 16:06, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::You should be glad that I only do it on my userpage and not my talkpage, too, then. Someone tried that once, it didn't go over so well. By the way, people find pink much more fascinating than green, especially in regards to life on Mars. (T/ ) 23:58, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::Long live green! Death to the pink!-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::::No one except me likes pink. This makes me sad. >:( (T/ ) 02:16, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Your userpage is drowning in Pepto Bismol! *throws some sponges down* Jink 05:40, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Mylanta imo. (T/ ) 05:42, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::hurts uguu~ 06:15, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::feel the pain (T/ ) 09:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Warwick's probably with you :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, some call me Mr Pink.. and i guess they have a quite good reason to do that too >.> so you're not alone Entropy <.< ''Kurtan'' 11:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I'M NOT ALONE! :D This makes me happy. :::::I know that a lot of (old, white, male) teachers I've had over the years had pink button-down shirts, but I'd always assumed that was part of the industry fashion code or something...it's just not been a color I see anyone with voluntarily, and I've never understood that. I may not be one of those slightly-batty people with "Pink is a state of mind." t-shirt, but still...awesome color. I mean, it also used to be the de facto "boy's color", and blue was girls...they were switched long ago for some reason I cannot remember. There is just this lingering stigma where people cannot help but associate it with immaturity and ditziness, if you will...but that's like equating all things black as "emo". Which isn't the case at all. :\ (T/ ) 12:32, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Holland is so different... 2 years ago, over half of the guys in my class wore pink shirts (not as pink as your userpage, tho :P ). --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:35, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I was going to embed a "Living in America" video, only to find that embedding has been disabled (who'da thunk it?). So I'll just have to say yeah, we have no sense of proper color scheme here in USA. I mean, other than the red/white/blue combo which is somehow aesthetically pleasing, we're terrible decorators. :\ (T/ ) 12:47, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::red/white/blue = French invention ;-P --◄mendel► 14:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Which the Dutch blatantly ripped :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:44, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Susssh, we prefer not to give the French credit for anything. Wouldn't want them to be known for anything other than losing wars... :( (T/ ) 14:58, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Hmmm.. remember Napoleon? I count only 2 defeats from him. For the rest, he had a huge winning streak :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 17:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::He may have won the battles, but he lost the war. --Macros 19:03, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::He won a lot of wars, just not the one against Russia and Great Britain. It wasn't one big war, you know.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Salad is to prophecies as felix is to factions Salad is long, has the most replay value, and gets lit on fire abuncha times, whereas felix is short, annoying, and has a crappy female voice actress?--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:50, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Something like that. Although I think Danika has the best voice acting in the entire game. Because of her, I'll never buy cheap bourbon again. (T/ ) 05:01, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, Prophecies has the most leafy goodness. --Shadowcrest 14:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :::And Factions has the most Asian chicks. I declare the analogy to be valid. :::: 20:00, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Attention Playing Guild Wars without a mouse and expecting to play well is idiocy. (T/ ) 10:06, 17 March 2009 (UTC) : Were you using Mouse Keys? [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ 10:15, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I have a huge preference for keyboard over mouse (faster, easier on the wrists). GW makes that hard. I have remapped about half the keys, which allows me to target fast (as long I'm careful before using skills). Even so, I'm probably going to get a programmable/multi-key mouse; there doesn't seem to be a good trackball. Too hard to move around invisible obstacles, too hard to call targets. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:49, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::I know what you mean... in any other game for PC which I've played in the past, mouse is primarily used for trivial things like targeting a particular interactive object or drawing a "lasso" for grouping things. Sometimes it's used to scroll across the map, which is fine. I also play MUDs, which of course does not use the mouse for anything except copypaste. :p None of those games were extremely time-intensive, so a laptop fingerpad thing was fine. (Well, except in StarCraft maybe.) But in Guild Wars, if you are at all serious about targeting and pathing properly, you really need a mouse... tab-space will get you through the easy parts of the game, but there is nothing like ctrl + click. It's also a real pain to deal with merchants etc. using just the keyboard. :( (T/ ) 00:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC) PD+Prodigy's insignia It works (tested by letting the master of hammers crit me with and without skills disabled). Also, I discovered that the Master of Lightning on the PvP Isle of nameless still has the PvE lightning orb. Was trying to test it with him, but cracked armor reduces me to 60 AL either way ~_~ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 14:07, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Shouldn't he have the pvp version on the pvp Isle of the Nameless? --Macros 14:08, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but he doesn't. It doesn't say (PvP) after the skill name and inflicts cracked armor :/ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 16:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::Fail. --Macros 16:13, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Omg, bug report! (doesn't he also have Mystic Regen or something silly like that?) Also, thanks. (T/ ) 16:51, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Bonetti's Defense.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 02:56, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah, right. Yeah. Thought that was very strange, since it is like totally useless skill on a dual-attunement ele... o_O (T/ ) 04:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Potential answer for the Critical Strikes vs Stoneflesh question... I think I may have a reason why Critical Strikes applies on a foe who is enchanted with Stoneflesh Aura but not with Dulled Weapon and the like. It may be that, when attacking a foe w/ Stoneflesh, the critical is activated, but the extra damage isn't, thus resulting in energy gain; but Dulled Weapon causes the program to completely skip the critical hit roll, thus resulting in no energy gain. talk 03:25, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I thought about that...Nightfall came after Factions and was made by different coders. But, what about Stone Sheath? That's also in Nightfall, and it also functions like Dulled Weapon... It just doesn't make sense. Perhaps it has to do with those two affecting the foe ("foe cannot critical"), and Stoneflesh Aura (plus Balanced Stance) affecting the user, so critical hits do not affect them, but effects of crits that benefit the attacker still occur? :Maybe I should ask Linsey or someone on GWW, it's interesting question. (T/ ) 04:40, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::Iirc, balanced stance says something like "you do not take extra damage from critical hits" which implies the crits still occur. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 14:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::From what I can infer, it likely goes something like this: if ( attacker.DulledWeapon != true || attacker.StoneSheath != true ) { if ( attacker.RollCrit() ) { if ( target.StonefleshAura true ) { target.Damage( damage ); } else { target.Damage( hit ); } attacker.AddEnergy( Strikes energy ); } } else { target.Damage( damage ); } But this is all just that, an inference based upon how they work in-game; it may or may not be how it actually works. I may find my old copy of OllyDbg and isolate the hit code if I can. Then again, I suck with machine code... talk 00:23, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, it seems ANet thought a step ahead, and all the damage calculations -are- handled server-side, as each time I try to capture the damage code in mid-execution, it sends me to some innocuous NT DLL that has absolutely nothing to do with GW. Seeing as I don't have any packet-capturing software handy, I'm still at am impasse as to the hows and whys of this conundrum. talk 16:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Were the damage code to be handled client-side, a modded client could falsify it and make you hit over 9000 every time. Pretty much everything mechanics-wise is gonna be server side to prevent that kind of thing. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 07:16, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, 'cause this is ANet. I think there's even a paper up on ANet's site by one of the designers explaining this design. WoW, of course, works differently, which is why Blizzard have to spy on your system to make sure you're not messing with their game client. --◄mendel► 10:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::While that is true, I figured there may have been some sort of client-side checking, to ensure that the data wasn't corrupted in transit. talk 14:46, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::They probably have, but I think it's a standard hash check. To prevent packet loss they might send everything twice, I don't know. Dragnmn talk 15:58, 23 March 2009 (UTC) plah plah Tip 1) Don't use Aftershock. 2) Go Snare -> Deva -> Flail -> Crushing -> Heavy -> Irresistible, or something similar if you want to hammerchain. 3) If you want some srs bsns PvE AoE damage crap, either ignore DW or go Axe. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Also, you if you press Cancel Action - F2 for example, you have no delay in swapping weapons. Dunno if you knew it :) -- - talk 14:13, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh, so that is how BB sins work? I didn't know that. My "cancel action" button is Esc, but since that also happens to close the minimap for some reason (???), there is always a delay. ::Aftershock is strong. Even if you only have 8 Earth magic, you get over a hundred AoE damage with a quick activation that combos nicely. If I drop that then there's no reason to take half of the rest of the bar. ::Hammer Bash > Heavy Blow, no one other than a thumper should be using Irresistible Blow imo. Changing the elite makes an entirely different bar, which isn't the point. Devhammer is used for hammerchains. Erf Shakuur is used for AoE KD lools. ::No shit? The whole point is I'm trying to use a hammer. If you want some srs bsns PvE AoE damage crap, take Seering Flooms. (T/ ) 20:35, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::I think you mean "take Cry of Pain." 20:38, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Or jesus beam. So many choises these days. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 21:10, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Have you considered enraging charge? Erf shakur -> enraging -> crude -> erf again? --JonTheMon 21:19, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Now I like that idea, since even with lower Strength than normal you could charge Erf Shakuur with just two-three foes (I think). Although I'm not really fond of Enraging Charge as the only cancelstance because that's quite dangerous, especially on a hammer, imho. I often see people take it along with Rush. :\ (T/ ) 22:26, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :::Esc is also Close open Windows; this option is in the General tab (? First tab, anyhow) in the options menu. Most people change it to something that is not used for something else; keeping open your inventory (via F9) is useful to cancel attacks, and minimaps are always nice. :::Even though it is, it is not, since it's affected by armor, and you can take WWA, which is 9001 times better. AShock also takes 1.5sec to cast+aftercast :< :::Heavy has bonus dmg, and KDs just as much. :::^ is something I like to run in AB (read; the only thing I like to run in AB). Sometimes take Pulv over Crushing, but then Flail is more of a bitch to use. If you have a charged ES after a battle, you can go ES -> EC -> CS -> ES if you hit 3 foes (assuming 14 str; 4 with 13 and below). I completely ignore snares etc. because hitting 4 people is much harder than 3. :::SF still sucks. :::ES -> WWA -> CS -> ES -> ECharge -> WWA -> ES is also hawt for PvE. That's also kinda what I meant by "ignore DW". If you put DW in, you can't spam ES as much, which in turn makes CS rather painful to use, and that makes WWA harder to charge. You could take a Derv with WS for DWs (D-WS, ha ha). :::I once took Cyclone Axe and FGJ on the above chain to charge adrenaline for the first ES. Hey, it worked. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:53, 21 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I can see that this is an exercise in futility. (T/ ) 12:36, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Attention! As some of you may know, I've been doing nothing but playing through Factions for weeks now. Well, I finally am onto my Necromancer, and I realized that there is something I wanted to do since forever but never had time to - I want to get a Black Widow pet. Now, I've been to the Underworld for 600/Smite and perma farming before, but unfortunately I can't play two characters at the same time, so... if someone could help me out. :p I've got nearly all the necro skills, so I can probably play anything you want. What would be best is if I could clear The Underworld entirely, since I've never done that before, but that's probably asking too much. (T/ ) 11:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Clearing on NM is cake. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:18, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::You overestimate my tolerance for boredom (which is saying a lot, considering I am playing factions) (T/ ) 11:25, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::WTB UW clear on my warrior. But I can't this week, cause of testweek. srry. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 11:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::I've never cleared UW either, so if you're going to and need a monk bring me along :) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 17:45, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::I've always wanted to finish UW too, so if you want, I can come. Although, if you want me to run anything other than a warrior, I'll need a little advance notice. Lord Belar 18:27, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh, cool :) The only problem is, I don't have a clue what to do in The Underworld for any of the quests... I've been to the antechamber, ice wastes, mountain, and ecto planes, and those monsters seem doable. But, I have no idea about the quests. Does anyone have any experience with those? (T/ ) 19:44, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::I've done everything a multitude of time. Tip 1: Don't take quests unless you're told to :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:56, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::May be a little late, but I charmed a Black Widow a few month's ago. The info on this page is still correct. What I did was this: I took my ranger with a SS necro hero, domination mes and a healer. My friend took his (new) perma sin (the old perma-SF daggers build), a healer and 2 (crappy) melee heroes. I told my friend to flag his heroes back and start tanking the aataxe, and I mirco'd my heroes to kill them. Followed the steps on that page and read each of the quest pages to see what to look out for. That basicly comes down to "Fear Me!" from the Grasping buggers and getting the Reaper aggro'd, which can be avoided if you save killing the dryders last. The quest wrathfull spirits is pretty easy, just rip off IW and they can't hurt a fly, if needed you can micro the healers to heal the spirits. The melee heroes and a some barrage from me did enough damage to wrap em up quickly. Another thing to look out for is that when you free the reaper of vale, there are some patrols nearby. they come dangerously close... I didn't kill them though. Once the spirits quest is done, voila there is your Widow. Hope this helped [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 12:05, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Update: Just got widow tonight. We had 2 MMs, SS, N/Rt hiiler, 3 Jesusbeam, and a prot. Monks make strong tanks. I decided to do Demon Assassin instead of other quest because it's very safe and Obsidian Behemoths are pushovers. Anyway, still want to do that clear someday... (T/ ) 12:34, 24 March 2009 (UTC) graphics card kersplat I have exactly the same thing on my laptop. Screen just goes black or flickers for a few seconds, then it snaps back but everything is slow as heck. Has to do with faulty nvidia drivers I think. -- - talk 11:14, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I thought more along the line that Entropy's card has a dual render unit, and one of the units goes bonkers, and from then on the frame rate is halved because the work load doubles for the working one. But of course it might be that only the driver thinks it is broken? --◄mendel► 11:55, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Prog's problem is defo the driver. nVidia should release an updated laptop driver >.>" --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:02, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well, what I know about teh drivers is that if I update them to the latest version (from NVIDIA), then Guild Wars will crash in like ten minutes instead of ten hours. So updating is bad. On teh other hand, sometimes there are graphics/driver-related updates from teh manufacturer of my laptop (Lenovo) or from Windows Update. So far those have not caused any harm. I have not had a 100% fatal crash (bluescreen of death, physical memory dump, etc.) for awhile, so I think the last update from Lenovo may have been helpful. On the downside, sometimes I can't restore the card to working order with a reboot, which forces me to shut down. This may or may not point to an overheating problem (a possibility brought up some other time in one of teh many complaint sections from me about this... -_- ). But I don't think so. I know laptop gets warm when playing Guild Wars, but it ought to be well enough ventilated if it is elevated...meh. :::I'mma get a new graphics card for birthday, however, since it's on the motherboard I guess I have to replace that too. Fail. (T/ ) 19:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::If your motherboard has a graphics card slot, the mobographics will deactivate when it's used and no screen is connected. --◄mendel► 22:37, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Laptop motherboards don't often have PCI-E slots unless they're marketed as gaming laptops. 22:49, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::If she has an actual graphics card, it must have a pci slot. But, of course, if it's just integrated graphics chipset, she might be out of luck. Lord Belar 01:48, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Iirc it's integrated. I warned her about it when she was considering which laptop to get, too. 19:56, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Of course you did, Felix, despite the fact that there are no options for school laptops...? I'm pretty sure it's an integrated card. But hey, speaking of graphics cards. What's a good card for gaming these days? I don't know anything about it. I doubt I can afford anything super-expensive (Crysis test!), of course, but it is my one and only birthday present so maybe... (T/ ) 19:55, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I did! I was all like "You can't do much with that," and you were all like "That's okay, I'm only going to play MUDs in college." 19:57, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::Lies. >:( It would be fine, but after a graphics card crash it often corrupts the rest of the computer too. So everything starts to look like Guild Wars. And I can't play anything like that. (T/ ) 20:00, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::What's your current setup as far as ram/cpu power goes? I just picked up a nice GeForce 9600 GT for a pretty reasonable price... idk what your pci slot situation is like, that'll make a difference too. It's an upgrade from a GeForce 7600GS, so it seems (at least to me) that it runs like a BEAST... it's not top-of-the line today by any means though. I've played numerous high-end source engine games with no trouble and I think it even comes with it's own overclocking utility (if you're into that stuff). I guess my suggestion is, if you're going to play games seriously, get a desktop. My experience with upgrading laptops has taught me you're pretty much sol. -Raj4h 23:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ::::There are some super cheap laptops available now that will do for games (although prob. not FPS). A few even allow upgrades. About 1/mo, Office Depot (of all places) and Office Max usually have a 15.6" Compaq at <$425; they always have a Toshiba for <$500. If you buy from HP direct (which almost always has a deal on laptops), you get 30 days full refund returns, so you try out your games and (if it doesn't work out) return it just about when the Visa bill comes due. ::::Despite the low prices, some of these integrated graphics cards do ok. (of course, none of these is going to be up to alienware standards...and neither will the price). The low prices also come with low storage (<200GB), low memory (usually 1-2GB), the less fancy LCDs, and the hated integrated graphics. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 02:15, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, this machine has Intel Core 2 Duo CPU T9300 @ 2.5Ghz as the processor, and 3 GB of RAM. This current card is NVIDIA Quadro FX 570M; it is in PCI Slot 1 (PCI bus 1, device 0, function 0). Dunno if that helps any. One thing to note is that NVIDIA cards are known to have problems with Guild Wars in particular, for reasons no one exactly knows. So the card itself might be fine, but when running Guild Wars... :::::Anyway, I dunno if I would get a new laptop just to game with. You're totally right that for gaming, one should really invest in a desktop. But it's just the matter of bringing it back with me to college... I *could* pack everything up and ship it, sure, but a laptop is just so much more convenient anyway. Ah well. And hey, I only have 200GB of storage space on this machine anyway... that's the most I've ever had on any computer. ;) (T/ ) 04:56, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::OK I wasn't sure what your situation was. Given that the card you listed supports dx10, I don't understand quite what's going wrong with GW... Have you tried running it windowed or at a lower resolution? I've never had that weird NVIDIA card glitch with guild wars, so if that's what's wrong I really wouldn't know what to do. I'm not really up on the laptop scene, but I will say if you are thinking of upgrading, it's easier just to get a new machine entirely. If you do upgrade your mobile card, I suggest trying to get your manufacturer to do it, laptops are a bitch to take apart. --Raj4h 05:33, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::When I first got the laptop I was like, "Alright! Guild Wars looks oorsome! Let's run it with full graphics!" And that worked fine until I started playing for any real length of time... Nowadays I run the graphics at "half" or lower on the slider bar. I try not to run it windowed or in the background, because that supposedly eats up more resources than full-screen (dunno why). Anyway when I get errors they look like this: Image:Curse You, NVIDIA.jpg or this: Image:Broken Compass.jpg (no texmod, just weird glitch). (T/ ) 05:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I thought performance only had to do with resolution/settings, not whether it was windowed or not. If you don't have anything going on in the background it should perform better that way (at least that's been my experience). If you alt-tab at all from fullscreen it can really kill some processes. --Raj4h 05:41, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That's not integrated, you plorfelsnicket. 17:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Are you sure? That is good, I guess... (T/ ) 17:54, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Your problems could be partialy because of a faulty card. NVIDIA had a bad batch or two a while back, nothing wrong with the chipset or drivers, just faulty boards. If you want to know what kind of cards will fit in your laptop, call Lenovo and ask, they can tell you better than anyone. Then buy the card they suggest somewhere else, it'll be cheaper. If you're thinking about getting a desktop, both HP and Dell, that I know of, make mini desktops. They're better than a laptop, but not quite a full sized desktop. Lord Belar 06:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I can't recommend the HP slimline (idk about dell) for running GW. --Raj4h 13:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Have (another) card! Get! This has extended art because I really liked it, and it fit. --Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 23:33, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :You're fantastic, Giga... ^_^ A beauty of a card. Thanks :) (T/ ) 04:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Attention!! Mountain Dew is supposed to be GREEN. Also, I'm seeing what happens if I made another header with the same title. Also, this marks Day 7 of broken favicon. Wikia may be changing the ISP, but this is intolerable for me. :( (T/ ) 08:56, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Hah, my favicon still works! User:Vipermagi/random<-- same-name-headers ftw? The TOC still works, but using the → on edit summaries is broken unless you alter it. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:06, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::Broken IE7 IMHO. Go see this, it may convince IE7 to cache the favicon. --◄mendel► 10:11, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, never seen the favicon change (FF3.1b3) RandomTime 10:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Also, maybe your javascript is broken (this could be the result of a wikia update). --◄mendel► 10:14, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::(Don't use IE) Raj4h 20:31, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I've never seen the favicon in my whole life. 20:37, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::The favicon usually reverts to the Wikia W when the rest of the site is inaccessible (see below). --Macros 02:32, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::(3rd edit in a row) Also, I know for a fact that in the past, when there were 2 sections on a page with the same header, no matter which one you clicked on in the TOC, it took you to the first one. It appears that has been fixed though... --Macros 02:36, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I always see the favicon >_> Cress Arvein 02:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Other header has an exclamation mark. I'll fix this one. 02:46, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::There's also another "Attention" one, above that. --Macros 02:50, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Well, that should work. Cress Arvein 02:50, 4 April 2009 (UTC) is it just me or are wikia servers sporadically becoming unaccessable atm? — Nova — ( ) 01:50, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :it's just you. Cress Arvein 01:52, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's not just you. --Macros 02:25, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Urgoz? Hey, Entropy, do you still want to do Urgoz's warren? Cause a friend and I have done it before. We might want to do it in HM though... Can you let me know? IGN = Kanaxai Doombringer, or my friend's IGN = Susan Q F Katz. Thanks! Slypher the executive director 18:16, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :We also need to do the UW. We almost succeeded, but failed at the four horsemen quest. We could definitely use your help there. Thanks! Slypher the executive director 18:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry, I was away for a few days. Yes, I still need to do Urgoz... I had a group and we were doing alright, but at some point they overaggroed and we wiped because not everyone had a res. :\ If you are gonna do it in hardmode, that's fine with me, I just want to raise my faction cap. UW? Yeah, that would also be nice. Although I'll tell you right now that I'm totally ignorant of what to do there, so I can only be as helpful as your directions. ;) (T/ ) 04:08, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::We're not the best in UW either! Perhaps this weekend for Urgoz, and might have another human or two. We might want to do normal mode first a couple of times (practice!) Look for either Tai Fang Shinden or Katz (as above--they are each one of my chars) or Kanaxai (above again). GW-Susan 20:00, 8 April 2009 (UTC) oops, forgot to ask, do you have TeamSpeak (I hope)? ::::Yeah, Teamspeak would be very useful. You can get it (if you don't have it) by going to google, looking up Teamspeak, and it should be the second link that lets you download it (first client, then updated executable(if you so wish)). We'll give you the IP and password ingame. Thanks! EDIT: Your IGN would probably be helpful too, if you want us to recognize you and not think "Who is this n00b who wants to come with us? REJECTED!". Slypher the executive director 20:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I have TeamSpeak. My characters can be found here. But... the weekend, you say? I don't know if I can play during this weekend... :L (T/ ) 21:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::No problem, some other time. Actually, this weekend (I have a feeling) will be very special -- maybe the improved storage and other goodies! I hope, I hope. GW-Susan 04:14, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::The regular monthly update comes tomorrow, but there are no skill changes. The Big Update comes later, like next tuesday or something. (T/ ) 04:16, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Do Grasping Darkness drop ecto? Yes #I fail to ratify, but this one time it dropped one when I was in a group of 6 (2 D/C). I swear.--Alcedo talk- 05:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #:Under what surcomstances? Where you killing aatxe at the same time? (UWSC like?) That could couse confusion as to what drops what. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 06:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #:Pics or it didn't happen, sorry. At this point I need hard evidence. (T/ ) 08:45, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #::Like I said I fail to ratify ffs! 'Sides GW isnt on my comp and will not be for a long time.--Alcedo talk- 11:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #:::Short fuse much? :( (T/ ) 11:54, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #::::Beg your pardon? The reason I can't play any PC games is because I have paranoid psycosis. Any adrenaline surge or heavy excitement or flashing images can cause severe debilitation and probably loss of conciousness. Hence I uninstalled everything. Playing 10 hours a day does that to you. On the topic note... lol I swear it was a grasp.--Alcedo talk- 11:59, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #:::Translation problem: what you wanted to say with "fail to ratify" should have been expressed as "can't confirm". Hard evidence: the drop rate isn't very high, and how many grasping darknesses would be killed on a run? So what are the odds that the people who say "no" see no drop, simply from the statistical numbers alone? Maybe somebody who's more into drop rate research can shed some light on that; until these numbers are in, the "no" votes below don't really prove much. --◄mendel► 12:12, 10 April 2009 (UTC) #::::I have unanimous "No" from every person I've asked so far, whether on this wiki, or GWW, or elsewhere. Not all of us are UWSC veterans, but we've done our good share of farming for ecto. So far, no one can give a screenshot proving that Grasping Darkness drop ecto. If they do, it must be even rarer than a Miniature Polar Bear, since it's been what...three, four years now? And not a single confirmed sighting? The statistics lie heavily against the possibility. (T/ ) 12:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC) No #I've never gotten one from them, only Aatxes. (T/ ) 23:10, 8 April 2009 (UTC) # If they did, i'm fairly certain someone would have found one by now with all the UW farming builds out there, as you have to kill them to move on to the smite crawlers. -- Ayaname Wolf 23:27, 8 April 2009 (UTC) # Nope, but shouldn't you put stuff like that on the talkage of graspings?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 04:36, 9 April 2009 (UTC) #:Who watches that page? :p (T/ ) 04:39, 9 April 2009 (UTC) #::RC helps. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) #Acording to my experience, they do NOT drop e. I have done a load of UW solofarming, with varieng builds and speeds, and I do UWSC on a regular base, and I have never seen a e drop from a darkness. I removed the note. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 06:54, 9 April 2009 (UTC) #+1. On a related note, Smoke Walker? -- - talk 10:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) #:What about Smoke Walkers? Also; no. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:42, 9 April 2009 (UTC) #::Well, the supposed obs. shard drop from Smoke Walker that was unconfirmed for like 2 years. It got added and removed a couple of times and I for one still doubt they drop shards... -- - talk 13:13, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Greenback Dollar Has been unembedable--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 06:05, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :They must be watching my userpage. :( Replaced with something just as good. (T/ ) 06:11, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Linkie Thank you. -->Suicidal Tendencie 12:24, 11 April 2009 (UTC) fail your userpage. On a semi-related note, Pokemon Platinum is a good game and you should go buy it now. Cress Arvein 20:02, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Pokemon games have sucked since ruby/saphire/emerald. The exeption being Fire Red/Leaf Green. I still prefer the good old Red (127 Masterballs FTW!) and Crystal (the best Pokemon Game ever made for Gameboy).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ru/Sa/E was fail. D/P/Pt is much better than those 3. Cress Arvein 20:34, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Fail List #Red #Silver #Crystal #Emerald #FireRed #LeafGreen #Diamond #Platinum (HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU MAKE PIPLUP NOT CUTE ANYMORE) That's all I have to say. Also, I still don't have a DS. Because there are no games on it worth my money. (T/ ) 00:18, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Piplup = fail, fire types ftw. I have to say that Platinum is better than any Pokémon game I've played with the exception of Crystal, which is exactly as El Nazgir said above. I really don't know why you don't have a DS Entropy because almost all the games I buy now are for the DS. Disgaea DS, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and The World Ends With You are all great games I've played lately. Also, fix your userpage already. Cress Arvein 01:11, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::No, Piplup is win. I only ever pick the Water starters...for just playing through the game, they are the best... (haven't played Gen 4 though, so can't answer for that) Kyogre also kicks Groudon's ass any day, he's even banned from tourneys because he's too powerful. Crystal, Emerald, (and Platinum?) are fail because they are exactly the same as the original campaigns with a bit of random bonus crap thrown in - not at all worth shelling out another $30.00 or whatever. Same goes for FireRed and LeafGreen. Okay, I admit it was cool to be able to play as a female trainer in Crystal. But, she was ugly. (Not saying that May is much improvement, but...) Having animations for the Pokemon is cool for awhile but it gets old really fast, especially when you just run from wilds etc. If they had given an option to turn them off, that would have improved my playing experience significantly. :\ FireRed and LeafGreen were perversions of the original games that I did not like at all, not least of which because the only appropriate color scheme for Pokemon is BLUE. (Or "reverse". That looks so cool.) ::I don't have a DS because there are no good games on it that I would actually spend my money on. Disgaea, The World Ends With You, various other popular games are meh. Fire Emblem is only selling because of Marth fanboys - the actual game is nothing special, and by today's standards it's just outdated. I don't care how much they revamped the graphics, the game is almost the same as the original for actual gameplay. See, certain games you can remake and they turn out omgwtf great - for example, the Final Fantasy: Dawn of Souls remake was an amazing job. But the only attractive thing in the FE1 remake is Marth... :( ::My userpage isn't broken. Get a better browser. (T/ ) 01:26, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::Dunno why your userpage is broken in FF3 =/ (it's working in GWW, here all I see is the Asuran Scan skill icon). Piplup is fail because it's final evo dies in one hit to the fire starter, who it's supposed to have a type advantage against (good job there, Nintendo). Not even some vandalism from pvx can change that. Groudon isn't a fire type, and he's banned from most tourneys as well. I find this to be a good purchase for $30, but some would disagree. I liked Fire Red and Leaf Green, but I have to agree, where is a blue version? I also agree with you on FE 11, though it has taken a lot of my time, it just isn't on par with the other FE games released here (though it might be better than 8. not sure yet). Also, if you don't like the animations after a while, that's what Max Repels are for. Cress Arvein 01:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I liked 8. 02:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::You dislike Rebecca, so your opinion doesn't count, Felix. 8 is widely agreed to be terrible by the Fire Emblem community; outsiders fawned over it because it was easy, you could save on the map, unlimited special items from the secret shops, etc etc. Completely disregarding the lack of game balance, good storyline, or anything that makes a Fire Emblem game good. I could go on. :::::I don't know why my userpage appears broken. It is exactly the same as what I have on GWW, except it uses external links instead of internal links. That is proper as far as I know... :::::Piplup's evolutions are fail. Piplup can never be defeated. It's a kickass Pokemon in Brawl, too. Groudon is Ground-type or something, so Kyogre still kicks his ass. For $30 I could get three storage panes. :] Max Repels don't keep trainers away. (T/ ) 07:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :You don't have a DS? Really? Wow. There's two amazing games coming out that'll completely shatter what resistances you have left, Blood of the Bahamut and Ni no Kuni: The Another World (the second one being animated by the people who did Spirited away!). Yeah, it's pretty much awesome. — Powersurge360 04:37, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::Gron Fierceclaw says, "I'm not impressed.". (T/ ) 07:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::First: your userpage is also broken on opera. what kind of crappy browser do you use, IE? :P ::Seconds: The thing I hate most about all the later pokemon games is that with every step all pokemon become cuter. I don't want cute pokemon, I want some badass killing machine like charizard or zapdos. Or something cool like suicune and moltres. But not some effin' shit that looks like it came from some random program for 3-year olds! The crystal pokemon were still nice in that (noctowl for example actually looked like an owl), and the game is the largest of the entire series.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:31, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::I know what you mean, but I do think each successive generation also had some pretty kickass Pokemon added that made up for it. Ho-Oh and Lugia were wtf powerhouses in Gen II, along with Suicune. (If you haven't figured out by now, I am heavily bias towards Water-types.) There was also the infamous Houndoom. Feraligatr rivalled Blastoise for pwn-ness, even if it lacked cannons...Typhlosion was also pretty powerful competitively, or so I heard. In Gen III, the Regis were strong, but they were pretty lame. Rayquaza was kickass, though, and is banned from tourneys, same for Kyogre and Groudon (even though Groudon isn't cool at all). Sableye was an interesting addition - a Pokemon that had no weakness, and it wasn't an obvious oversight like Psychic Pokemon were in Gen I. And you can't forget Ninjask with Baton Swap, and the almighty Shedinja. :) The "secret" Pokemon Deoxys has some of the highest stats to date, so even if he looks stupid he's retardedly strong. And Arceus...so yeah. Cute Pokemon are more or less counterbalanced still. (T/ ) 07:23, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::By the way, I once had a shiny golden/red Noctowl. Just like the one Ash catches in the anime. I was pleased. (T/ ) 07:24, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Nice owl :P I had a savegame where I had every single legendary on Crystl exept Hoho(ho! mary christmas!). I had an awefully hard time trying to catch entei (I cought Raiku with the master ball, lugia and Suicune with ultra's) and spent tons of ultraballs, but after our 3rd encounter I finally cought him. But I think I lost that savegame, I should check (btw, I play them on the emulator). And yeah, water is nice, and Ice is just wtfpwncakes.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:51, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I cheated and duped Master Balls to catch the dogs :> This one time, though, I ran into an Entei or Raikou (forget which) and I caught it. But, it was bugged! It did not show up in my Pokedex as having caught it, and I could still see it roaming the world map. So I caught another one later. o.O :::::The dogs were annoying to catch without Master Balls, but not that bad, once you know how to "track" them properly...at least they did not have Recover/Sleep/other regenerative ability like some legendaries do. So you wound them to almost-dead, use False Swipe to take them to 1hp, and then use Sleep/Paralyze...I think I also used some of Kurt's special Balls sometimes. (T/ ) 17:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::heh, Platinum has 5''' roaming legendaries, so I'll be doing that for a while. At least they give you a tracker in this game for all of them at the same time, unlike the Pokédex that showed only one at a time =). Also, alt+0233 for the é, and why would you pay $30 for three storage panes when you can get another GW account (more storage there) for less? Cress Arvein 18:20, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Or Char slots, so you still have 1 storage (without either Gwx2 working or 2 computers, having 2 accounts is a major hassle). --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:28, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Char slots are actually 9.99 plus tax, so I could only get two for strictly $30. "having 2 accounts is a major hassle" - even with GWx2 or any other method of having two clients on the same computer (although the one where you edit the registry is supposed to be hitch-free; but I'm not brave enough for that). I have to copy the massive .dat file etc. every time there is a game update, and it kills my graphics card really quick. (I can hear it crying out in pain.) I don't really want to have to deal with a fourth account... Tbh, for me personally, the storage panes are worth my money. I am paying for the convenience of not having to fire up GWx2 whenever I want to dye something, for example. And I could finally store my EotN collectable drops! Although, I will still be buying another char slot anyway, because I miss PvP. Also, alt codes don't work for me, or I don't know how to do it. Do you just holt alt and press those numbers? It doesn't do anything for me. :\ (T/ ) 19:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::lol tax. Get a debit card and you don't pay tax, so you get three character slots. Yes, you hold alt and press those numbers on the number pad. Also, your userpage is broken again. Cress Arvein 22:04, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm not getting a debit card just so I can avoid tax on the Guild Wars in-game store. Debit cards don't earn me points towards a free plane ride back to college. Laptops do not have numpads. I don't know why the HTML is so picky about where I place my tags. (T/ ) 22:07, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I buy a lot of things online, so it works for me =/. My laptop has a numpad. And your userpage is fixed (again). Don't break it this time. Cress Arvein 22:16, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I buy stuff online, like po...uh, textbooks, but Guild Wars Online Store is the only place where using a debit card would make any sense...and therefore it doesn't make sense for me. You must have a pro laptop. Now that I know the proper way to make the userpage, it shouldn't ever break again. (T/ ) 22:21, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::That was a close one. You nearly revealed that you buy poop online! 23:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, I'm not a coprophiliac like some people I know. When I shop for tactile amusement aids, that is certainly not on my list. (T/ ) 23:55, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Userpage It's fixed. Anyways, RTS' > PkMn, imho. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :True.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'''El_Nazgir]] 13:17, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::What about Pikmin? (T/ ) 17:59, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::Do not know. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:12, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::The two lines of text are overlapping eachother... is that just a Chrome thing or is that a problem with the page/image? Raj4h 23:40, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :::::like I said, might just be my browser... no need to get too excited :p Raj4h 23:46, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::There should be text, blank space, image, blank space, text. There isn't really a way for me to make it look fine guaranteed, because those are not hard-defined blank space....just carriage returns and I threw in a couple of also. I could make some predefined dimension of blank space, but that is getting way too complicated for my tastes. Once again, the problem with every browser being different rears its ugly head. :( I'm glad I am not going to be a srs web designer and deal with these kinds of headaches... (T/ ) 23:47, 15 April 2009 (UTC)